


Syncredible Drabbles

by Gothbloodnightmare



Category: incredibles
Genre: Bottom Bob, Disturbing Content, Give this rare pair more love internet, If anyone’s got a request I’ll do them just comment what you want, Kidnapping?, M/M, Mutilation, Sexual Harassment, Some Tumblr Drabbles I did, Stalking, Syncredible, Top Syndrome, always never the reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothbloodnightmare/pseuds/Gothbloodnightmare
Summary: Read the tags





	1. Maniaphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boddyshipper55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boddyshipper55).



Maniaphobia 

Bob was scared he was going crazy. He kept waking up in weird places and having flashes of memories he doesn’t remember doing. There was one common thing in all of them, Buddy was always there, but he was dead though? He saw him get pulled into the turbine of that plane.   
The memories... They were horrible, disturbing even.   
He was chained up in a place he didn’t recognise with Buddy screaming at him, only he couldn’t make out most of the words, just scattered “You threw the car!” And him laughing angrily “You thought I’d be gone just like that!”.   
Bob always remembered perfectly what Buddy said last...   
“The rest of your life is payment for the one you tried to take away!”.   
Then he would remember flashes of extreme pain and then awful unwanted pleasure.   
Then it would all go black and he’d wake up, his body would have cuts and bruises all over it, but the latest time worried him the most, there was a large ‘S’ carved into skin over his heart.


	2. Gymnophoria

Gymnophoria 

It had been about a year since the Syndrome incident and Buddy had fallen into Bobs subconscious, a memory.   
But that was when Bob had started seeing things, walking down the street he saw a flash of bright orange hair before it disappeared down an alley. Bob ran to try and see who it was but the alley was a dead end. Weird.   
The second time it was even worse, he was in a coffee shop, picking him and Helen some up when the man next to spoke EXACTLY in Buddy’s voice. He quickly grabbed the mans shoulder and turned him around so fast he almost fell over, but all his eyes saw were a brown haired teenage boy. He muttered a quick “sorry” and “I thought you were someone else” before shaking his head and leaving, wondering if he should see a doctor.   
He was on a subway train now, due to breaking his car again in a fit of anger. He was going to pick up a package for Dash, he’d ordered some foreign game or something.  
Sadly he had to stand as there were no seats available, there was a young man in a black hoodie and baseball cap behind him, he couldn’t see his face at all but it was not like he was trying to look at him anyway.   
But as soon as he had gotten on he had felt the mans eyes glued to him, looking him up and down, it was making Bob uncomfortable. Maybe this guy could see he looked like Mr Incredible and had discovered his secret identity? Or maybe he was a villain in disguise? These were Bobs main guesses, that was until he noticed the other was staring right at his ass and biting his lip.   
Bob felt even more uneasy now, but he didn’t want to make a scene, he’d just ride it out, his stop was soon anyway.   
But with every second passing by he could feel the man undressing him with his eyes, he felt like a piece of meat.   
They stopped and the unknown man started to move to leave, Bob sighed with relief silently, glad it was over.   
Then a hand pinched his ass cheek and he jumped. Ok that was it!   
Bob swiftly lifted his hand to to stop the perverted stranger but he had already bolted out the doors before they quickly closed.   
Bob frowned angrily but then noticed the man had turned to face the carriage car and more specifically him.   
He took off his cap and standing there was Syndrome, he gave Bob a devilishly evil smirk and pulled out a timer trigger, one used for bombs.   
The train had started to move, Buddy waved to Bob and clicked the button.   
Bob heard a bunch of beeps go off under the train seats.   
Time to be a hero.


End file.
